


Eggs

by mansikka



Series: Omelette [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas had eventually let Dean up from the counter to get some well-needed air, his face was smug with I told you so. Dean didn’t object one bit; he just grabbed a handful of the material of Cas’ trenchcoat and yanked, making Cas stutter forward a little but follow Dean very willingly to his room.</p><p>The loud bang that was the kicking shut of the door was followed by a heavier thud, this one of Cas being shoved up against it and kissed with all that Dean had.</p><p>A couple of days later, when they’ve perfected the art of making out to such a degree that their lips are chafed and there’s more bruise than neck left on them both, Dean is busily grinding their cocks together and glancing down at the way their heads leak onto their stomachs when he realises, stupidly, that he is yet to have a taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> So. This did start off silly, but then as I kept typing it turned smutty. And as you can't add new tags to each chapter I had to post it as a series... so... there you are.
> 
> As an aside... 'eggs' in Spanish is 'huevos'... which is also slang for balls (said in my best Bobby Singer voice...) and that's... kind of... where the series title came from. Sort of. I apologise...
> 
> :)
> 
> x

When Cas had eventually let Dean up from the counter to get some well-needed air, his face was smug with  _ I told you so  _ . Dean didn’t object one bit; he just grabbed a handful of the material of Cas’ trenchcoat and yanked, making Cas stutter forward a little but follow Dean very willingly to his room.

The loud bang that was the kicking shut of the door was followed by a heavier thud, this one of Cas being shoved up against it and kissed with all that Dean had.

A couple of days later, when they’ve perfected the art of making out to such a degree that their lips are chafed and there’s more bruise than neck left on them both, Dean is busily grinding their cocks together and glancing down at the way their heads leak onto their stomachs when he realises, stupidly, that he is yet to have a taste.

He pauses, pulling back from Cas just enough for Cas to be noticing and frowning up at him, and gives him a slow, considering smile.

“Dean?” Cas says, loaded with about a hundred questions, the one Dean’s mainly seeing written there is  _ why are you stopping  _ , and Dean’s leaning back down to kiss the reassurance into him as much as he can.

“I was just thinking,” he begins, rolling his hips forward leisurely and loving the little choked gasp Cas gives in response, “about how much I want to taste you,”

Dean glances down between them again, in case Cas is in any doubt about exactly what he is meaning. When Dean looks back up, Cas’ pupils are blown and he’s swallowing repeatedly, nodding and giving all of his consent.

Dean smirks, leaning in to kiss him again, then starts a trail of kisses down Cas’ chest, dipping his tongue in the mess they’ve made there as he works his way down.

With a gentle press, he’s pushing Cas’ legs further apart, pressing kisses into his stomach and watching the way the muscle there contracts as he does. He runs his lips down the full length of Cas without actually fully touching him, his hands firmly on Cas’ thighs to keep him exactly where he wants him as Cas begins to squirm.

He presses more kisses into Cas’ balls, smiling as that makes Cas twitch beneath him. And then he’s gently sucking one into his mouth, hearing Cas’ surprised gasp as he does.

Dean rolls Cas gently in his mouth, getting a kick out of how utterly shocked Cas is sounding somewhere above him, before sucking the other one in in its place. If Cas is making these kinds of noises just at his balls being licked, he can only imagine how much Cas is going to enjoy what he's going to refer to as The Main Event.

He kind of can't wait for that himself.

So he's off. He's pressing his tongue into the crease just above Cas' balls and below his dick, feeling it twitch against his face. He's laving his tongue slowly, all the way up, and Cas is giving out these delicious little moans that encourage him to keep going.

Gripping lightly around Cas' base, Dean pumps him slowly while running his tongue around the ridge of his head, lapping up the precum that is leaking its way down. And then he's on Cas' slit, teasing his tongue almost into it as it glistens open at his touch.

Finally, and most definitely teasingly slowly, Dean is pressing a kiss on Cas' tip, opening his mouth up and around his head, and swallowing him down.

The grunt Cas gives him is obscene, and Dean, who's dropped to his knees all to get the better angle, has to grind himself against the edge of the bed to ease some of the friction in his own cock as a result.

Dean presses his hands against the flat either side of Cas' cock, sliding his hands up to his stomach as he pays special attention to Cas' head. He's not fond of the word  _ suckle _ , thinking that it sounds kind of like nurturing, or pampering, or something he’s not too sure of. But that's exactly what he's doing right now, essentially worshipping the smooth hot swirl of skin that is drooling out constantly into his waiting mouth.

And then he's swallowing him down, taking as much of Cas in as he's able, hand wrapped firmly around and stroking what he can't.

Cas is a mess.

Dean alternates between his sucking and swallowing, moaning around Cas in a way that has him arching off of the bed, and whimpering. Cas is bunching his fingers up in the sheets to the point of almost ripping them, and when Dean glances up at Cas, with his cock in his mouth, the look he gives him is one of broken, disbelieving gratitude, one that says that he can't understand how this can be feeling so good.

“Dean”, he breathes out, as if Dean needs any further indication that Cas is close. But he takes the cue anyway, swallowing him down again and licking and sucking with all he's got. Cas is moaning, so far gone that it's a continuous wall of sound. And then he's coming, in long, rippling waves that flood Dean's mouth, giving out these little choking sounds as though there's not enough air left in the space around them.

Dean swallows for a final time before sliding off, resting his head against Cas' thigh for a moment before working his way up the bed and slumping down beside him with a triumphant grin.

Cas stares back at him glassy eyed, mouth open and still gasping.

When Cas has calmed down enough to get past how good he's feeling, he makes half-hearted, lethargic grabby hands in the direction of Dean's dick. Dean grins at him, rolling on to his back, and batting his hand away.

“You look tired, Cas,” he teases, sliding his own hand down over his stomach and slicking himself up. “How 'bout you just watch?”

Cas shuffles down the bed happily, bringing a pillow with him so he can comfortably enjoy the view.

Dean swallows hard at that, gripping himself a little tighter. He's not going to last long anyway, not after the way Cas just fell to pieces under his tongue.

But he has just enough control left to give Cas something of a show.

He strokes himself, slowly, twisting his whole hand around his head on the upstroke and swirling his thumb there on the down, gasping at how good that feels. His other hand slips lower, gently massaging his balls while already having to pick up the speed he's stroking himself with because it’s already too much.

Cas flits between staring wide eyed at Dean's hand on his own dick and up at Dean's face, a look there of such undisguised lust that it just brings Dean that bit closer, and the stroking is replaced with furious pounding, needing to come so badly that he's giving up any pretense of holding back.

And then he's coming, gasping out, shooting out across his stomach in long stripes and letting his head fall back heavily on the pillow as Cas leans over to run his tongue over him at the very end.

 


End file.
